4 Season in Mineral Town
by Gekikara-chan
Summary: 4 musim di Mineral Town-nya Claire. Keluarga, sahabat, dan cinta ada dalam 4 musim itu. Don't like don't read!


Tania : Berpindah ke Harvest Moon… *berbinar-binar*

Setsuna : Ya ampun…. Padahal yang lain belum selesai… sekarang sudah buat new story lagi… =_="

Tania : Nyeheheheh… memang.. lagi ada ide untuk Harvest Moon….

Omong-omong, kau ini siapa? Tiba-tiba muncul? *heran*

Setsuna : Aku adalah salah satu partner pembantu author *?*. Dan aku adalah partner yang bersedia membantumu Tania!

Tania : Okey. Kau adalah partner ku iaa.

Sestsuna : Iya sudahlah… Harvest Moon tetep punya Natsume.. Story punya TaNia…

Tania : Okey.. warning.. GeJe, Aneh, miss typo anywhere, don't like, back now! *suruh2 seenak-nya*

Reader : Huuu….. *nglempari panci*

Setsuna : Sudah.. sudah.. Kalau ada yang kurang PLEASE TELL Tania..! Thanks all…

* * *

**LOVE 4 SEASON**

**-Winter, Im Coming Back !-**

…_At Inn Doug…_

"Hikss…. Hiks…. Hiks….," terdengar isakkan tangis seorang gadis di depan bangunan Inn itu. Itulah isakkan Emily. Ia menangis karena kakaknya yang pulang telat.

Sebulan yang lalu, Emily mendapat pesan dari kakaknya itu. Kakaknya akan pulang ke Mineral Town. Itupun jika ia benar-benar pulang tahun ini. Kakak Emily telah meninggalkan kota ini selama 3 tahun. Maka dari itu, jika kakanya tidak pulang hari ini, Emily khawatir nanti kakaknya pulang tahun depan.

Emily pun masih menangis. Memikirkan bahwa mungkin kakaknya itu benar-benar pulang tahun depan. _Emily capek menunggu! Emily kangen kakak!_ Gumamnya dalam hati sambil tetap menangis.

"Sudahlah Emily. Mungkin dia pulang tahun depan," hibur Ann. "Mana mungkin seorang kakak tega meninggalkan adiknya lama-lama sendirian di kota ini?" sambung Doug, ayah Ann. Mereka mencoba menghibur Emily. Malah bukannya tenang, Emily malah meraung-raung.

"Ahh! Masa' kakak sekejam itu sih? Dia sudah janji! Kalau tahun kertiga ia benar-benar pulang! Aku yakin kalau dia pulang!". Ann hanya menarik napas. Doug pun masuk ke dalam Inn. Ann pun mengerti maksud ayahnya itu.

"Emily, kau tunggu kakakmu di dalam saja. Di luar sangat dingin". Emily pun tak mengindahkan saran Ann, "Enggak mau Kak Ann. Kalau kakak mau ke dalam, iya ke dalam saja. Enggak usah khawatirkan Emily!" jawab Emily dengan sedikit membentak. Ann pun hanya menghela napasnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Kakakmu pulang hari ini. Mungkin ada suatu masalah saat diperjalanan. Maka dari itu ia pulang agak telat. Yakinlah! Kau tidak maukan kalau kakakmu datang kamu malah sakit kedinginan, huh?" terang Ann. Emily pun merasa dingin dan tidak mau membuat Ann menjadi repot karena dirinya, "Baiklah, aku menyerah". Memang, hampir seharian Emily menunggu kakaknya itu di depan Inn. Dia tidak bergeming walaupun hari ini turun salju.

Di dalam hanya ada Gray, Cliff, Doug dan Thomas. Mereka semua yang tadinya khawatir akan keadaan Emily, sekarang tergambar lega diwajah masing-masing karena Emily mau dibujuk oleh Ann. _Ann memang hebat! _pikir mereka. "Semuanya, minumlah cokelat hangat ini. Aku yakin kalian membutuhkan kehangatan," seru Doug sambil membawa 6 buah cangkir berisi cokelat hangat. Mereka semua yang ada di situ menikmati cokelat buatan Doug itu. Tak terkecuali Emily yang benar-benar berharap kakaknya datang malam ini. _Aku yakin! _seru Emily dalam hatinya.

…_At Harbour Beach… _

Terdengar suara ketukan hak sepasang sepatu boot dari seseorang yang turun dari sebuah kapal kelas ekonomi. Ia terlihat habis merantau. Gadis itu berjalan menuju arah pantai dan berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan dari kayu pohon.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Zack. Kau sungguh sangat membantuku," kata gadis pirang itu. "Hahahah… tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan seorang gadis membawa koper-koper berat itu turun dari kapal kelas ekonomi itu. Senang bisa membantumu," jawab Zack dengan cengiran khasnya itu.

"Benar-benar kangen sama semuanya di sini," kata Claire, nama gadis pirang itu. "Iya, semua merindukanmu. Terutama Emily serta Jack. Dan tak lupa, semua laki-laki yang tergila-gila akanmu, Claire," goda Zack. Pipi putih Claire pun merona merah. "Hahahah… Zack, kau ada-ada saja".

Mereka pun telah sampai di Town Square. Claire pun mengambil tasnya dari tangan Zack. Zack pun memberikannya dengan ceria, "Apa benar hanya samapai disini aku antar Claire?" Claire hanya mengangguk mantap, "Iya! Oh yah, spring nanti kita bekerja sama lagi iya," tawar Claire. Zack pun mulai memakai logat bangsawan, "Always, my lady." Claire hanya tersenyum sambil melangkah meninggalkan area pantai.

Sekarang langkah Claire pun terhenti. Ia telah berada di depan Inn. Ia pun tertawa geli membayangkan wajah manja Emily. Dia sangat rindu kepada semuanya. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, dia membuka pintu Inn.

Claire melihat 6 orang berada di ruangan itu dan melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Semua kaget kecuali Emily yang membenamkan wajahnya dimeja. Emily pun tersenyum pada mereka, lalu berjalan menuju meja Emily.

Tanpa komado dan suara, Claire memeluk Emily dengan erat dari belakang, "How are you, my little sister?" tanyanya dengan senyum geli. Emily pun sontak kaget. Ia bangkit dari kursinya melepas pelukan kakaknya dan memeluk Claire, jadi sekarang posisi Claire tidak membelakangi Emily. Mereka berhadap-hapan.

"Kaa..kkaaakkk…..!," teriak Emily sambil menangis bahagia. "Kukira kakak enggak akan pulang hari ini.. dan ternyata.. kata kakak Ann benar. Kakak Claire pulaannnggg….. huweeeee…..," Emily pun bersikap manja pada kakaknya itu. Claire pun melepaskan pelukan sayang dari adiknya itu. Claire tersenyum pada Emily sambil mengelus-elus rambut adiknya itu, "Kau bertambah besar dan cantik yah Emily," puji Claire. Yang dipuji malah senyum-senyum, "Ahh… kakak juga tambah cantik kok," balas Emily dengan senyum manisnya. Claire tertawa renyah.

Emily pun mengajak Claire duduk dikursinya. Semua yang ada disitu mengelilingi meja yang diduduki Claire. "Claire.. senangnya kau kembali," kata Ann ceria. "Iya Ann. Terima kasih ya telah menjaga adikku ini," sahut Claire sambil mengacak-acak rambut Emily. Emiy pun tersenyum. "Claire, makam malam bersama kami yah,?" Claire mengangguk, "Sebagai ucapan selamat datang," sahut Ann.

Doug dan Ann mulai memasak di dapur. Hanya ada mereka berlima di ruang makan itu. Claire, Emily, Gray, Cliff, dan Thomas. Mereka bebincang banyak hal. Gray yang dari dulu menyukai Claire mencoba berbincang bersama Claire, "Hay Claire, selama 3 tahun. Apa yang kau lakukan di Suney Island?". Claire pun menoleh pada Gray, "Aku belajar ilmu pertanian agar dapat membantu kak Jack. Selain itu aku juga belajar menjadi koki" terang Claire. "Menjadi koki?," ulang Cliff. Claire menggangguk, "Iya. Tapi itupun tidak lama. Aku hanya belajar memasak roti."

Claire pun ingat, ia juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki. Iya, Jack namanya, "Hay Emily!," tegur Claire. Emily kaget, "I… iya kak. Ada apa? Jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu." Semuanya tertawa karena wajah Emily yang lucu kalau kaget. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jack. Selama 3 tahun aku pergi, apakah kalian akur?," tanya Claire. Emily pun yang mendengar kakaknya itu menyebutkan nama kakaknya yang pertama terlihat kesal, "Aku dan Jack hanya saling mengganggu dan mengejek. Hanya itu. Kenapa kakak menanyakan si Jack itu?". Claire pun sedikit tersenyum geli, karena Jack kakaknya tidak bisa akur sama Emily adiknya ini. _Hhh… benar-benar mereka ini! _Gumam Claire, "Tidak. Hanya saja hormatilah dia. Jack kan juga kakak Emily". Emily hanya menundukkan kepala sambil memikirkan ide untuk mengerjai kakak kesatunya itu.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Ann dan Doug datang membawa berbagai makanan lezat. Hmm… terasa bau enak dari masakan mereka berdua. Doug dan Ann memang koki yang handal untuk kota Mineral Town. Claire yang lama tak makan masakan ayah-anak ini merasa sedikit tergoda akan aroamanya. Setelah pembagian makanan, mereka makan, "SELAMAT MAKAN!". Malam yang indah.

Setelah acara makan-makan selesai, Gray dan Cliff menuju kamar mereka di lantai atas. Doug masuk ke kamarnya. Thomas izin pulang. Sekarang tinggal Claire, Emily, dan Ann. "Kak Claire bermalam disini saja. Ini sudah malam. Lagi pula malam ini dingin sekali. Aku mohon ya kak. Kakak bermalam saatu malam saja di sini. Bersama Emily," pinta Emily. Claire pun berpikir. Akhirnya keputusan dia adalah menuruti permintaan adiknya itu, "Baiklah. Ann aku bermalam di Inn yah? Berapa harga kamar satu malam?," Tanya Claire. Ann hanya tersenyum, "Hanya 25G. Nanti akan aku rapikan kamarnya." Claire menyerahkan uang 25G kepada Ann. Ann pun naik ke lantai atas untuk membereskan kamar.

Claire dan Emily. Mereka berdua saling membisu dan bepikir masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Ann datang dan Emily menarik tangan Claire menuju kamar. Di kamar Claire merebahkan dirinya dikasur sebelah Emily, "Hhh~ capeknya~". Emily pun bersiap-siap tidur. Claire teringat sesuatu, "Hey Emily!". Yang dipanggil sukses terkejut, "Kakak.. jangan buat Emily kaget!," renggeknya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Hahaha.. iya iya," Claire pun tertawa dengan pasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Claire merogoh tasnya. Dan ia mendapatkan sebuah balok yang terbungkus kertas kado, segera ia melemparnya kepada Emily. Emily dengan sontak kaget dan dapat menggenggam balok itu. Emily bingung, "Kak? Ini apa?". Claire yang masih duduk dikasur pun menjawab santai, "Hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun ini. Maaf yah telat. Aku ingin memberinya langsung kepadamu," Claire mulai berjalan mendekat ke Emily, "Karena isi hadiah istimewa".

Emily hanya memandang balok itu dengan diam. Claire yang melihatnya jadi swetdrop, "Hey Emily!," tegurnya, "Sampai kapan akan kau pandangi kotak itu? Ayo cepat buka!". Emily yang kaget karena teguran Claire hanya menggangguk. Ia segera merobek kertas kado berwarna biru itu dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai membuka kertasnya, ia amati lekat-lekat kotak hadiahnya. Bentuknya sepertii… kotak perhiasan.

Sejenak Emily memandang Claire. Claire pun menggangguk, Emily segera membuka kotak hadiahnya. Dan isinya, "Kakak, ini kado terhebat! Kalung dengan liontin biru yang cantik. Terima kasih kak!". Emily berbinar-binar menerima hadiahnya itu. "Iya Emily. Emily suka sama kadonya?," tanya Claire. Emily menggangguk mantap, "Sangat kak. Arigatou".

Claire segera mengeluarkan kalung itu dari tempatnya, dan ia memakaikan ke leher Emily. Emily langsung memeluk kakaknya itu. Ia sangat dan sangat bahagia. "Outanjoubi Omedetou Emily-chan," bisik Claire. Emily menangis haru dan masih tetap dengan posisi memeluk kakaknya.

Malam itupun Claire tidur di Inn bersama Emily. Malam yang sangat indah. Dimana 2 saudari bertemu sekian lamanya saling berpisah. Sebelum tidur Claire masih memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya, membantu kakaknya-kah Jack di perkebunan atau yang lain… _Hahh~ besok saja aku pikirkan_, gumam Claire.

Sinar matahari berupaya menyelip di antara kain-kain jedela yang tidak tertutup rapat. Dengan sukses, sinar itu membuat Claire mengerjapkan matanya. Ia juga menarik tanganya ke atas bermaksud menyegarkan paginya. Ia pun tersenyum senang, "Selamat pagi!". Ia melirik tempat tidur di sebelah, dan hasilnya, "Ke mana gadis itu? Seingatku ia suka bangun kesiangan. Ia sudah mengalami banyak perubahan," Claire tersenyum bangga pada adiknya yang satu itu.

Claire bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merapikannya. Setelah itu ia melangkah menuju kopernya berada. Ia mengambil anduk dan peralatan mandinya. Pada saat itu juga ada seorang melangkah masuk ruang Claire berada. "Kakak sudah bangunnya?," tanya orang itu. Claire menoleh, "Iya. Kakak mau mandi dulu." Emily menggangguk, "Kutunggu di bawah untuk sarapan," sahut Emily. Claire berjalan melewati Emily sambil mengancungkan jempol. Claire melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Saat di depan kamar mandi, ada seseorang yang keluar. _Gray! _Seru Claire dalam hati. "Hay Gray!" tegur Claire. Si Gray menatap Claire gugup, "Ha.. hay, Claire. Mau mandi?". "Iya, permisi Gray," jawab Claire sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba Claire menghentikan langkahnya, "Gray..," Gray pun menoleh, "Kau tampan juga kalau tidak memakai topi!" kata Claire jujur sambil tersenyum manis. Si Gray langsung blushing, "Terima kasih Claire," ucap Gray sambil melihat Claire mulai masuk kamar mandi. "Kau juga sangat cantik jika tersenyum manis," ucap Gray lirih. Mungkin hanya ia yang dapat mendengar kata-katanya tersebut.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual paginya, Claire segera menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama yang lainnya. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, "Hay, selamat pagi semua," ucapnya ceria. "Pagiii….!," ucap Emily dan Ann. Gray, Cliff, dan Doug hanya tersenyum. Claire mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Emily, dan berhadapan dengan Gray dan Cliff.

Singkat waktu, mereka berenam selesai dengan sarapannya. "Kakak, baru ini kakak mau ke mana?," tanya Emily sambil mengusap mulutnya. Claire tampak berpikir, "Ehmm… mungkin ke pertenakan. Sudah lama tidak mengunjungi sapi dan dombaku," jawab Claire sambil tersenyum membayangkan ternaknya itu. "Berarti kakak bertemu kak Jack dong. Nanti aku akan bicara dengannya," terdengar nada tidak enak terdengar darinya, "tapi Emily mau ke supermarket," lanjutnya yang sekarang menjadi ceria. Claire tampak bingung, "untuk apa?". Emliy beranjak sambil berlari riang, "Untuk kerjalah kak. Semuannya aku berangakt dulu… bye~," ucap Emily sambil berlari pergi.

Claire hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar, anak itu". Gray dan Cliff pun juga beranjak, "Kami berangkat," salam mereka. Akhirnya hanya tersisa Claire di ruang itu. Ann dan Doug membersihkan meja yang tadi dipakai sarapan mereka berempat. Ann pun melirik Claire, "Claire, kenapa kamu tak temui Jack. Mungkin dia rindu padamu. Yah walaupun tak serindu Emily". Claire pun beranjak, "Okey, Ann. Aku pergi dulu yah~".

Claire berjalan menuju Rose Square. Ia berjalan menyusuri salju yang masih lebat di jalanan itu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Saat hamper keluar dari Rose Square, Claire menabrak seseorang, "Auuhc..". Claire menjadi terpental kebelakang, "Ahh… maaf… maaf. Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Claire. Tiba-tiba dengan cepat orang yang ditabraknya tadi memeluk Claire dengan erat.

Claire terperanjat kaget, ia segera melihat siapa orang yang memeluknya itu, "Ka… kakak. Kakak Jack!". Claire membalas pelukannya. Setelah saling berpelukan, mereka melepaskan pelukannya itu, "Hay, Claire! Apa kabar?" tanya Jack. Claire menatap kakaknya itu, "Seperti yang kakak lihat sekarang. Kakak mau ke mana?" Claire bertanja balik. "Sebenarnya aku mau menjeputmu ke Inn. Tetapi kamu telah datang padaku jadinya yah gak jadi," terangnya. Claire hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah kakaknya itu.

"Kamu sendiri mau ke mana?" tanya Jack, "Mau ke..". Tapi Jack segera memotong kata Claire, "Pasti ke pertenakan. Ayo!" tebak Jack dengan yakin sambil menarik tangan Claire. Claire hanya geleng-geleng melihat kakaknya ini tidak berubah sama sekali, yaitu percaya diri yang tinggi dan penyela kata-kata orang.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan berdampingan. Dan sesamapinya di depan rumah, Claire segera berlari. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu….

BERSAMBUNG… -pletakk-

* * *

Setsuna : Hanya segini? Endingnya juga sangat mudah ditebak!

Tania : Hhh~ pintar sekali kau mengejek. Tapi lumayan lah~ Lebih dari 2000 words.. *bangga*

Setsuna : Lagian ini juga terlalu pendek untuk satu musim.

Tania : Iya juga sih.., tapi ini bukan 1 musim penuh. Mungkin 1 musim aku buat 2 chapter. Tapi aku yah enggak janji loh~. Lagian aku juga menggarapnya dengan diam-diam..

Setsuna : Hhh~ pasti mencuri waktu belajar untuk UAS! Dasar author payah! Jangan dicontoh iia….

Tania : Hehehe Xp. Oke, aku enggak nyangka ceritanya akan sampai seperti ini. Endinya juga GeJe abiss… heheh. Makasih yah bagi yang udah mau membaca dengan ihklas. Apa lagi kalau yang mau review… Very Thanks. ^^

Tania & Setsuna : Please Review…. Thank You.


End file.
